Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates generally to a self-watering planter and more particularly to a vertical supporting planter having a growing medium cavity and a reservoir for watering the plants by capillary action. The reservoir has a centrally located support sleeve extending from the top of the reservoir through to the bottom of the reservoir to accommodate a telescopic support pole, and a plurality of strings for supporting vine type plants such as beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes.
Container gardening is a very popular method of gardening for backyards, decks, and balconies. This method of gardening is usually confined to smaller areas, limiting the number of containers that can be used and the number of plants that can be grown, or in areas where the natural soil is not suitable for growing plants. This method of gardening is particularly beneficial to gardeners who enjoy gardening but have a small amount of time to devote to it. There are many varieties of vine type plants suited to container gardening, some examples are beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes. It is logical that vine type plants will produce a far greater yield of fruit or vegetables in any given area than bush type plants would yield from the same area.
One of the problems encountered when growing in containers is supplying the growing medium with an adequate moisture level to provide good plant growth. This problem can be overcome by using self-watering planters. There are various types of self-watering planters on the market to choose from. Self-watering planters of this nature are usually small in size and will only accommodate a small number of plants. Also, planters of this nature do not have a vertical support mechanism to accommodate vine type plants such as beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes.
In some circumstances this can be overcome by placing the planters near a wall or fence for supporting the plants. Depending on the area, this could restrict the plants from getting a sufficient amount of sunlight for good plant growth. When a wall or fence is not available or suitable the only other alternative is to fabricate and secure supports to the planters. Finding the time and material to fabricate supports and secure them to the planters can sometimes cause a great deal of inconvenience
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,592, relates to stackable elongated perforated frames with the lowermost frame disposed into a plastic or ceramic pot filled with soil to hold the frame in an upright position. The stackable frames are filled with a growing medium to accommodate plants through apertures to furnish growth. As the plants start to mature and climb it is claimed that they will set new roots in the upper portions of the stackable frames, at which time the plants are severed and the frames are separated and placed in a new pot, and the plants are grown separately. The stackable frames are watered from the top of the uppermost stack with the water draining through the growing medium to the bottom of the lowermost stack.
Although the invention in Pat. No. 4,825,592 is a vertical plant support, it is not meant for growing vine type plants to maturity, such as beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes that will grow to heights of eight to nine feet. Nor does it have individual supports for supporting vine type plants such as beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes. These vine type plants need individual supports such as string supports for self-supporting themselves by their tendrils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,873 relates to a cellular structure unit with upwardly converging walls being formed with an array of plant-receiving pockets closely juxtaposed in several rows for the growth of plants. This cellular structure is best suited for areas where there is limited space for the cultivation of plants such as small backyards, decks and balconies.
Although the planter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,873 is capable of growing a multitude of plants in confined spaces such as small backyards, decks and balconies, it is not self-watering and it is not suitable for growing self-supporting vine type plants such as beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,997 relates to a vertical or columnar planter having a self-contained water distribution system, and a vertical elongated planter body having openings at intervals along the side walls of the elongated body for growing plants. This planter is also designed for growing plants in confined spaces such as small backyards, decks and balconies. However it does not have a vertical supporting mechanism for vine type plants, therefore it is not suitable for growing self-supporting vine type plants such as beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes.
Various types of self-watering upright or vertical planters have been developed with multiple growing locations positioned above one another along a continuous column of soil or other growing medium. These vertical or column planters having multiple growing locations positioned above one another mike them unsuitable for growing self-supporting vine type plants such as beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes. Other types of planters capable of growing vine type plants have to be positioned along a wall or fence to support the plants. Sometimes this can cause restricted sun light contributing to poor plant growth. Planters that are not in the vicinity of a wall or fence for plant support would need to have supports fabricated and secured to the planters. This could be a difficult task for gardeners especially when gardening on decks and balconies.
The present invention is a novel form of planter having an octagon shaped growing medium cavity surrounding an octagon shaped reservoir for watering the growing medium by means of capillary action. The bottom of the growing medium cavity is fixed to the reservoir. The reservoir has a centrally located sleeve for supporting a telescopic support pole and pole cap. A plurality of strings are looped from the hook-like elements on the pole cap to the hook-like elements on the outer walls of the growing cavity for supporting the vine type plants.
None of the inventions referred to in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,592, 4,123,873 and 5,276,997 are capable of growing and vertically supporting vine type plants such as beans, peas, cucumbers and tomatoes. The planter in the present invention is capable of growing vine type plants in a self-watered growing medium, and to provide support for the vine type plants by a plurality of strings attached to the pole cap and the outer walls of the planter.
The planter in the present invention can be easily converted in a matter of minutes to a small mesh, elongated octagon shaped net supported by the hook-like elements on the pole cap and the hook-like elements fixed to the outer walls of the reservoir. This conversion forms a support for growing vine type plants closely spaced such as peas. With this configuration there is ample space and growing medium to grow smaller plants adjacent to the peas, such as radishes, diminutive carrots and lettuce, etc.
The planter in the present invention has a novel means of protecting the plants from cold wind and low temperatures, by having a cone-shaped plastic or fabric covering to cover the plurality of strings supported by the hook-like elements on the outer walls of the planter and the hook-like elements on the outer edges of the pole cap. A space between the top of the plastic or fabric covering and the pole cap releases any build-up of heat. The plastic or fabric covering can be installed or removed when necessary in a matter of minutes by integral elastic bands at the top and bottom ends of the cone-shaped plastic or fabric cover. The elastic bands are supported by the hook-like elements on the pole cap and the hook-like elements on the outer walls of the planter.
This present invention provides a novel form of self-watering vertical supporting planter having a growing medium cavity formed by the combination of outer and inner walls fixed to a bottom. The inner walls are fixed to a top forming a water reservoir for watering the growing medium by capillary action. The reservoir has a centrally located sleeve to accommodate and support a vertical telescopic support pole. The support pole has a pole cap fixed to its upper end, with a plurality of strings attached to the pole cap and the outer walls of the planter by means of hook-like elements fixed to the outer edges of the pole cap and the outer walls of the planter. The plurality of strings are inclined with respect to the vertical forming individual supports for vine type plants such as beans, cucumbers and tomatoes.
The present invention can convert to a small mesh, elongated octagon shaped net supported by the hook-like elements on the pole cap and the hook-like elements fixed to the outer walls of the reservoir. The net is inclined with respect to the vertical. This conversion forms a support for growing vine type plants closely spaced such as peas. With this configuration there is ample space and growing medium to grow smaller plants adjacent to the peas, such as radishes, diminutive carrots and lettuce, etc.
The present invention also has a novel means of protecting the plants from cold wind and low temperatures, by having a cone-shaped plastic or fabric covering to cover the plurality of strings supported by the hook-like elements on the outer edges of the pole cap and the hook-like elements on the outer walls of the growing cavity; a space between the top of the plastic or fabric covering and the pole cap releases any build-up of heat. The plastic or fabric covering can be installed or removed when needed in a matter of minutes by integral elastic bands attached to the top and bottom ends of the cone-shaped plastic or fabric covering. The elastic bands are supported by the hook-like elements on the pole cap and the hook-like elements on the outer walls of the planter.
Unlike other planters currently on the market, this present invention is capable of growing and vertically supporting various vine type plants as well as other smaller plants in a growing medium that is self-watered. With gardening becoming ever so popular there are many people in urban areas that like to garden but are limited to confined spaces such as small backyards, decks and balconies, etc. Many people in such confined spaces use different types of planters, some are self watering, others are just any type of container that is suitable to hold soil. Finding and securing supports for vine type plants can be a great inconvenience, and for decks and balconies this can be very difficult to accomplish. A problem when growing in non self-watering planters is that the growing medium can dry out in a matter of hours during hot days. This would present a problem for gardeners who would be absent from their homes during the day.
This present invention is octagon shaped with a growing cavity surrounding a reservoir with a vertical support for vine type plants. The octagon shaped growing cavity can accommodate numerous vine type plants as well as support each plant individually without requiring much space. This invention is a real time and space saver for busy gardeners with its self-watering and vertical supporting mechanisms. It can also accommodate casters for ease of movement on decks and balconies. It will produce an abundance of fruit and vegetables and will be attractive in any backyard and on any deck or balcony. This invention can be fabricated from plastic and is designed to be shipped in a reasonably small package. It is easily assembled by the consumer without tools, and disassembled for storage when not in use
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an octagon shaped planter, having a self-watering and vertical supporting mechanism for growing and supporting vine type plants such as peas, beans, cucumbers and tomatoes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a small mesh, elongated octagon shaped net to convert the planter in a matter of minutes for growing vine type plants that can be closely spaced such as peas. With this conversion there is ample space for growing other plants such as radishes, diminutive carrots and lettuce adjacent to the peas.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cone-shaped plastic or fabric covering that can be easily installed or removed when necessary to protect the plants from cold wind and low temperatures.